Lights Out
by JustALonelySoul
Summary: In the past year and a half, Mia McCall has fought against supernatural creatures she didn't even know existed. With a werewolf brother, her life was never going to be simple again. When her crush becomes her brother's new beta, she wishes that her life could go smoothly for once. But in Beacon Hills, that was never going to happen. Liam/OC.


Being the sister of Scott McCall is not a very easy task. In the past few months, Mia's experienced werewolves, a Kanima, an alpha pack and a crazy demon that took home in her brother's best friend's brain.

Mia could tell Scott was struggling with the fact that he had the weight of alpha status on his shoulders but she had tried to help him through it. Although being his sister was hard, she would always be there for him when he needed her.

* * *

"So, Derek's back to normal now?" Mia asked as her and Stiles walked towards the school.

"Yeah, I guess." Stiles shrugged, holding his lacrosse stick in his arms.

"Dude, you seem more interested in lacrosse than Derek's safety." Mia sighed.

"Derek's a big boy." Stiles rolled his eyes. "He can take care of himself."

"Two days ago, he was back to his 16 year old self." Mia rolled her eyes too, pushing her cellphone into the pocket of her shorts.

"And now he's the same old grouchy Derek we all know and don't love." Stiles chuckled. "Are you not cold wearing those?"

"Nope." Mia grinned, playing with her high ponytail. "I'm coming to see your practice today."

"Don't you have studying to do?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at the girl he saw as his sister.

"I'll do it on the bleachers." Mia shrugged. "I got a locker to go to, so I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye." Stiles reached out, pressing a kiss to the girl's forehead.

Mia blushed before pushing on Stiles' chest and walking into school.

* * *

Mia's thoughts about the Calaveras and Derek were abruptly ended by a metal locker colliding with her forehead. She groaned loudly, stumbling backwards and blinking rapidly to push away the darkness.

"Damn it." A masculine voice sounded in her ears, the slam of the locker following after.

"Morning, Liam." Mia sighed, her eyes connecting with his. "This must have been the 15th time you've done that in the past 3 months?"

"I think so." Liam chuckled. "I'm surprised your forehead isn't permanently dented."

"Well, count my lucky stars it isn't." Mia smiled at her friend. "You all ready for lacrosse tryouts today?"

"I was born ready." Liam grinned in excitement. "I think I have the chance to become captain."

"With all the work you've put in, I think you do too." Mia patted his shoulder.

"Well, I have English now." Liam sighed. "I'll see you at the tryouts?"

"Sure thing." Mia leaned in, pecking his cheek. "Bye, Dunbar."

"Later, McCall." Liam blushed, waving at her before turning and walking to his class.

Mia licked her lips, her cheeks stained red and her heart thumping harshly against her chest. She had it bad for Liam and she just couldn't form the right words to tell him.

* * *

"Are you ever going to tell Liam that you like him?" Violet inquired, watching as Mia doodled love hearts in a textbook.

"What?" Mia looked up, putting her pencil down. "Are you crazy?"

"Perfectly sane actually." Violet smiled.

"Liam doesn't like me in that way." Mia folded her arms on her desk. "He just sees me as a friend."

"Yeah, right." Violet scoffed. "I can practically see the hearts in his eyes every time he looks at you."

"Shut up." Mia laughed, pushing on her best friend's shoulder.

"You going to the lacrosse practice later?" Violet pursed her lips.

"Yeah, I have to see my brother as well as Liam." Mia rolled her eyes. "What about you?"

"I can't." Violet sighed. "Mr Yukimura has me on after school detention for not handing in the homework on Oak Creek."

"That was the best homework I've ever had." Mia chuckled. "It took me two hours to complete it. Easiest A plus I've earned."

"Whatever, smarty pants." Violet rolled her eyes playfully.

Their conversation was cut short by the final bell of the day. Both girls rose from their seats, giving each other a goodbye before going in different directions.

* * *

"So, Kira, what's bothering you?" Mia asked, not looking up from her history textbook.

"What do you mean?" Kira furrowed her eyebrows, her fingers tightening around the lacrosse stick.

"I can practically sense it on you." Mia rolled her eyes. "You keep nervously looking over at Scott, like something's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me." Kira shook her head.

"Come on." Mia looked up, eyeing her friend. "I won't tell him."

"Scott and I kissed." Kira admitted.

"But you've kissed before." Mia raised an eyebrow. "What's so different about this time?"

"My mom and dad are putting the house up for sale." Kira's shoulders slumped in defeat. "They want to move back to New York."

"Are you serious?" Mia stiffened, resting her elbows on the textbook. "Why?"

"Because we have no purpose here." Kira chewed her lower lip. "The nogitsune is gone and Stiles seems perfectly sane."

The two girls looked over to the field, where they witnessed Stiles stumble over a stack of lacrosse sticks and fall flat onto his face.

"Define 'sane'." Mia giggled, triggering the same reaction in Kira.

"Malia, how's your studying going?" Kira asked the werecoyote sat next to her.

"Terrible." Malia sighed, looking up from her math textbook. "It's so confusing. And you two aren't helping."

"How so?" Mia furrowed her eyebrows.

"All I can smell from Kira is anxiety and I can smell arousal from Mia." Malia tucked some hair behind her ear, looking back towards the book.

"Arousal?" Kira exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's pretty strong." Malia pursed her lips.

"I'm not aroused." Mia nervously chuckled, looking towards the field and locking eyes with her brother who was looking at her in disapproval.

Scott didn't have time to mouth anything to his baby sister as Coach Finstock blew the whistle loudly. They were ordered to line up and one boy was put in goal, signifying they had to shoot into the goals.

It went pretty well for the freshmen and sophomores, but for Stiles and Scott, it went rather terribly. They just couldn't make a single shot into the goal. On the other hand, Liam was shooting perfectly, each ball landing directly into the goal. After every shot, the freshman boy winked at Mia, who blushed each time. Scott and Stiles didn't miss this, and it only added to the latter's rage.

"Come on Scott, the kid is flirting with your sister." Stiles rambled. "Are you gonna let him get away with that?"

"My sister is 15, Stiles." Scott sighed. "I can't control her life."

"Your sister isn't supposed to be dating." Stiles waved his hands around. "This world is way too dangerous for her."

"Stiles, you're in a relationship with a werecoyote." Scott furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm an alpha werewolf dating a thunder kitsune."

"What's your point?" Stiles licked his lips.

"Is it so wrong for my _human_ sister to want to date another human?" Scott chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed. "The kid looks too far up his own ass to be with Mia. She's too innocent."

"Stiles, she helped kill werewolves and fought against the Oni." Scott looked at his friend in disbelief. "She's just as innocent as you."

"Well..." Stiles wracked his brain for a reason to counteract Scott's point. "I have nothing to say to that."

"Exactly." Scott sighed.

* * *

After their riveting conversation about Mia's freedom, Scott and Stiles were told to take longsticks as they were going to try and defend the goal. They were doing pretty well, managing to knock back Garrett and Tyler, but Liam slipped past them and delivered a perfect shot into the net.

"That was luck!" Malia cried in anger.

"Malia, what the heck are you doing?" Mia whispered.

"Do over!" Malia yelled, ignoring the freshman.

"Sweetheart, there's no do-overs." Coach smirked. "This is practice."

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles." Malia said.

"I'll take that action." Coach nodded.

The two friends were commanded to get back into position and for Liam to do it again. The younger male breathed nervously before rushing forward to try and get to the goal. Whilst he managed to get past Stiles, Scott ducked down and Liam's knees hit his shoulders and he was thrown into the air. The lacrosse field was silenced as a sickening crack echoed around the pitch.

"Oh my god." Mia breathed, staring in disbelief as her crush lay on the ground in agony.

The boys didn't know what to do, they just stared on helplessly as their friend writhed around in pain, his leg bent at an awkward angle.

"Liam, oh my god." Mia rushed onto the field, dropping to her knees beside him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Liam cried, holding his bent knee. "I'll be okay."

Mia hooked her hand through Liam's elbow, helping him stand up. The male cried out in agony, stumbling and almost sending both of them back to the ground if Scott and Stiles hadn't stepped in, taking Liam from her grasp.

"I think we'd better get to him to the nurse." Stiles suggested.

"Nurse?" Mia exclaimed. "More like the freaking hospital!"

"Female McCall!" Coach snapped. "You accompany Stilinski and your brother to the hospital."

"Got it." Mia nodded, even though she would have done it anyway.

"You guys take a lap." Coach commanded to the other tryouts. "Run - start running around the field!"

* * *

 **Well, here is my sixth Teen Wolf fanfiction! I really need to stop getting so many OC ideas for this fandom, because it's going to overwork me with how many plots I'm creating. So, here is Mia McCall, the younger sister of Scott and the love interest of Liam. Obviously, as any right minded crush would do, she's pretty pissed off at Scott for flipping Liam over and breaking his leg, but she'll come to forgive him, because she loves him too much. The next update with the rest of this episode should be out soon and hopefully won't take months! Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
